Buzzard Plane
"Just don't buzz the tower!" -Conquest Upgrade Menu The''' Wyvern''' is a controllable fighter armed with two machine guns and 48 rounds per reload and 6 rockets to attack ground forces. Map Multiple Wyverns can be seen on the aircraft carriers of both Archipelago maps with their wings folded but only four Wyverns can be controlled by the player and NPCs. Two can be found on the carrier, with the others spawning at the Outpost (Archipelago OLD), and the Airstrip (Archipelago). On Dustbowl, there are four Planes, two on each side, spawning on dirt runways. Characteristics The Wyvern is the fastest vehicle in the game. It is faster than the missiles shot by the Hydra, though not the Scalpel, which is more likely to hit it. If on any team, the Wyvern is a very powerful vehicle as it can strafe many land vehicles with terrifying ease and can't be easily destroyed. NPC Wyverns are more intent on making flyovers and taking out enemy Wyverns. However, strafing a large group with the Wyvern can be devastating to the receiving end. It can also be an effective counter to the Bomber, but stay away from the turrets and use rockets, the best tactic is to come from behind and below them, so you can't be hit by shots from its turrets or the bombs. Combat Tactics The Wyvern can be damaged by small arms fire, but it's impractical to use them against it. It can be taken out with a single shot from all rocket launchers, though practically only the Scalpel can do so. It takes a dozen AA gun shots to render it completely useless, but keep in mind that the AA Gun can attack the Wyvern when the Wyvern can't attack it. It can be useful at strafing at enemy positions, as its twin machine guns are deadly toward soldiers and soft skinned vehicles (jeeps, quadbikes) but not tanks, but you can also use its rockets to destroy tanks (max capacity is 6). When attacking other Wyverns, fire at bursts as your magazine only holds 48 rounds and can be depleted when not paying attention. When attacking other wyverns it is best to get on the 6 o'clock of the Wyvern and fire short bursts of the machine gun(rockets can be useful at times but are inaccurate and are useless against other planes). Trivia * The Plane is based on a group of monoplanes during the 1950s, with a turboprop engine named Westland Wyverns. They were launched from aircraft carriers, and had only one seat and contra-rotating propellers. Threats * The biggest threat to a Wyvern is an AA gun, this can shred your plane and bring you down before you can react. * Enemy planes are equally deadly, though they can be outmaneuvered. * Rocket launchers, these are a theoretical threat to the Wyvern, but your enemies will never get a lock on you due to its high speed, so you can disregard this completely, unless they are using a locking scalpel. In this case it is advised to either go extremely low to the ground, or to hide behind something, such as the aircraft carrier in archipelago, or a mountain in dustbowl. This will result in the bot using the scalpel to have it's missile unlocked, as long as they can't see your plane. * While extremely unlikely to happen, the Patriot's grenade launcher can destroy a plane in two hits. * While rare in combat, a Wyvern can kill another Wyvern pilot with machine guns before destroying the pilot's Wyvern, resulting in a quick kill. Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft